


Unraveled Destiny

by van_maniac



Series: Potion of Love [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consensual, Erotica, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Merthur - Freeform, Other, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_maniac/pseuds/van_maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sequel to Potion of Love- Arthur finds himself in a life threatening predicament. Without his knowing, Merlin finds a way to get him out of it by disguising himself as the King and taking his place. Will Merlin be able to succeed in his plan and save his lover and beloved King or will a past enemy reveal his deceit and put them all in even greater danger? Slash/Merthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, don't own Merlin or any of its characters just the crazy situations I put them in. Story takes place after season 4, (Arthur didn't marry Gwen unable to forgive her) and 6 months after "Potion of Love." If you haven't read it I highly recommend it since this is the sequel to that story, but it isn't necessary. Warning: Slash and a bit of Angst, a tiny bit I swear! Onwards my lovely readers…

Chapter One: Truly Yours

Merlin stared into space as his fingers wrapped around the pillow sheet, puffing it up to ensure it regained its original shape. His high cheeks were a nice rosy color and his lips were glistering wet, Arthur's taste still lingering on them. Arthur cleared his throat from the middle of the room wearing only his black trousers, his blonde hair ruffled in all directions.

"Merlin, seeing you standing there blushing from a single kiss is great and all, but I do have a knighting coronation to attend to." The young King said as he raised his arms to show that he was still missing some of his clothes. Merlin set the pillow down and retrieved the rest of Arthur's attire from his dresser, pausing in front of the bare chest that threatened to make his heart beat out of his own chest.

"Dammit Merlin," Arthur cursed as he shoved Merlin against one of his bed posts and slammed his lips against his manservant. Their kiss was deep and full of desire as their hands wandered to every bare flesh they could find, Arthur's clothes resting quietly near their feet. Merlin thrust his tongue into Arthur's mouth, tasting the sweet mixture of fruits and cheeses there; he could feel the hardness pressed against his own heat expanding quickly from between his legs.

Arthur pushed his hands under Merlin's red shirt, his fingers trailing across the pale and soft skin with great need. He rubbed against his manservant, prying his legs apart to get better access of the hardness there. "I want you so bad right now." Arthur gasped between kisses, the pressure between his trousers becoming unbearable.

Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur's waist as he moved his hips upwards to bring them even closer together. He licked his lips, anticipating what was to follow and his eyes darkened with desire. Arthur kissed him one last time before he pried himself from the arms of his manservant and rested a hand on the pole sustaining Merlin.

"I need to get going… they're waiting for me," Arthur said in between breaths as he tried to calm himself, the sad look on Merlin not helping any. "We can continue this later." He assured his lover as he picked up his clothes from the floor and moved behind the screen to change, the thought that maybe Merlin wasn't the best person to wake him running through his mind.

Merlin moved back to the bed and finished fixing it, looking back to the screen every so often with sad but understanding eyes. Arthur stepped out of the screen fully dressed and moved to the bed to put his boots on. He paused and looked around trying to see where his other boot was when Merlin handed it to him. Catching the still sad expression on his manservant, Arthur tugged at his arm and brought him down on his lap.

He nibbled on Merlin's ear and down his neck when his manservant moved his head sideways allowing him full view of his delicate skin under the blue handkerchief. Arthur's lips grazed the thin golden chain; the smooth cold metal had him biting the area with new found possessiveness. Merlin's soft moans making him press their bodies closer as he licked the bruised area. He moved his firm fingers across Merlin's shirt and rested on the ring hidden behind the red fabric, his heart skipped a beat as he traced the proof of their unity.

An idea nudged at the back of Arthur's mind and he looked into Merlin's deep blue eyes, almost loosing himself again in the lust reflecting on them. "I need the ring back Merlin." The young King declared as he tried to calm his beating heart. Merlin stiffed and then jumped off him, almost falling to the floor in the process, his hand over his ring protectively.

"What, you want it back?" Merlin asked in disbelief, his voice somewhat rattling in the process. They had been together for six months, six wonderful blissful months, and now Arthur wanted to put an end to it. Had he done something wrong? His mind filled with questions and dread at the thought that Arthur was tossing him aside.

"Don't look at me like that; I just need it for a moment." Arthur tried to reason as he rose from the bed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He looked at Merlin and extended his hand. "Come on hand it over."

"Why do you want it?" Merlin tried again, still not able to grasp the reason why Arthur even needed the ring back. His fingers trembled slightly as they gripped the ring under his clothes and his knees threatened to give in.

Arthur moved towards Merlin and held him up as if sensing the misinterpreted state of his manservant. He wrapped one arm around the thin frame of his manservant and the other gently caressed the golden chain, bringing it up and off. Closing his fingers around it, Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek and left, not wanting to let him see the sheepish grin he had plastered on his face threatening to expose his hidden intention.

As the door closed, Merlin found himself falling back to the bed, feeling the emptiness the ring left on his chest and above his heart. He stared at the closed door and felt a sense of warning graze his heart, encircling it before wrapping itself around it tightly.

xxx

Arthur finished with the knighting coronation and was fortunate to bump into Elyan as he directed a patrol around the castle grounds. "Elyan, just the man I was looking for." The King called out, a smile spreading across his face as he moved towards the black haired knight and dismissed the guards. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor, it would require the use of your father's shop."

"Of course sire, what did you have in mind?" The knight asked as he let his King lead him down the road in the direction of the forge.

A smile spread even wider across Arthur's lips as he whispered to Elyan and dropped the item in question into his palm, closing the knight's fingers around it with his gloved hand. "I trust your abilities Elyan and that you're aware of the importance of its secrecy." He said before nodding his goodbye and moving to leave.

Elyan watched the retreating figure of his King and then slowly opened his hand, a thin golden chain with a silver ring decorated by thin golden trims on either edge, rested against his dark skin. He picked the ring up and inspected it, his eyes recognizing it as the very same one his sister Gwen had worn before being banished from Camelot. A sad look crossed his eyes before he pushed the thought of the past aside, if the King had found someone to bring him happiness then he would support it. With one final glance at the direction Arthur had gone, Elyan hurried to his workshop to complete the request that had been asked of him.

xxx

Merlin was trying to muck out the stables, the strong smell of the dirtied hay making him cover his mouth with his sleeve. He moved the hay in one direction to only move it right back, unable to concentrate he set the rake near the entrance, picked up his jacket resting on a stack of clean hay, and left, Arthur and the ring on his mind. The sun was high above the sky, its heat slightly more intense then the day before and the clouds seemed to stretch their white fingers towards it as if wanting to reach what was out of their grasp. Merlin frowned at them, was he like those clouds wanting to have what he truly could not?

A hard smack on his back made Merlin stumble forward and forget about the clouds, a small cry escaping his lips at the harsh but friendly impact. "What you doing out here all alone? I thought her Highness would have had you tied to the bed with the doors locked." Gwaine teased as he wrapped an arm around his friend and pushed them towards the tavern. Merlin's eyes filled with embarrassment as they fell on Gwaine and his cheeks turned red at what he was implying.

"Or are you all having problems already?" The friendly knight whispered into Merlin's ear, pushing them past the door and setting his friend on a bench. "Two tankers of meat," He hollered at a passing server, taking a seat across from him before turning his attention to Merlin, his grin spreading even wider. The gleeful look on his eyes was replaced with sincere concern for his friend when he caught Merlin's quite expression.

"Well you know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and we know Arthur can eat his fair share." Gwaine winked as he gulped his drink down and set it loudly against the wooden table, hinting at the last banquet they had. "Just make sure you include a little desert afterwards."

Merlin blushed even redder at the suggestion and moved his own mug to his lips, Gwaine really knew how to make him blush but he was happy he knew about their secret relationship. He hesitated and handed it to Gwaine instead. "I should be getting back, thanks for the drink Gwaine." The young warlock said giving him a gentle reassuring smile that he was ok, before rising to his feet and heading back to Arthur's chambers, he still had some armor to polish. Gwaine sighed and shrugged his worry aside, turning the mug over and drinking its contents as rapidly as the first.

xxx

Merlin was gathering Arthur's armor from atop of his desk when the door opened and the King entered. Arthur looked at the slender figure of his manservant, still too busy trying to gather the heavy armor, and a grin spread through his face as he moved towards Merlin. He wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed the area right under Merlin's ear. "Hello there, are you by chance a fair princess that has found her way into my chambers?" Arthur murmured as he trailed kisses down Merlin's neck. "Or are you a rare beautiful creature that drives men crazy with desire and lust?"

"Arthur…" Merlin chuckled against the tingles on his neck where Arthur's lips still lingered. He moved his head further to the side to allow his King more access to the skin there and brought a hand to rest on Arthur's arm.

"Aw it's just my manservant and here I was thinking I had found something wonderful." Arthur teased moving back and barely sidestepping a piece of his armor Merlin had tossed at him. His grin grew wider as he moved to avoid yet another piece of his armor. "Merlin you know what I said about throwing things at me. I am the King and there should be some joys only I can enjoy." Merlin reached for something else to throw at his clod pole of a King.

Arthur pressed a hand on Merlin's hand and pushed the goblet back down to the desk. He was standing so close to the young warlock that Merlin could feel his breath on his face. His body tensed as Arthur brought Merlin's hand up and away from the goblet, pushing something still fairly warm against his palm. Merlin looked down at his hand and his heart skipped a beat, it was the ring, its intricate design and hint of gold shined more beautiful than before.

The young warlock's eyes widened as he turned the ring in his fingers and an engraving inside it caught his attention. He ran his finger across the name half hidden by the darkening room, elegant letters formed to read Arthur Pendragon. "This way I will always be close to you when my duties don't allow it." Arthur said slowly, his voice full of love and tenderness.

"Arthur I don't know what to say." Merlin managed to say through his dry throat, his eyes scanning his lover's features for an answer. Arthur grabbed the chain and tied it around Merlin's neck before kissing him vigorously, the promise he had made earlier fresh in his mind. Their kiss deepened and soon they were out of breath, pulling apart for air.

Arthur moved in for another kiss, but was stopped by Merlin's hand on his chest. "Wait! Meet me in the courtyard in two hours." Merlin said before moving away from him and towards the door. He turned around and faced the King with a sheepish smile on his face, "Two hours…" and bolted out the door leaving a dumbstruck and very horny King behind.

xxx

Arthur leaned on his desk, his feet scrapping the floor for over an hour and his fingers tapped the wooden construction. He couldn't wait another second and quickly marched his way to the courtyard with wide strides. As he took the stairs two at a time his eyes fell on his horse and Merlin standing beside it tying the harness on the saddle.

"Merlin what are you doing? I don't have any plans to ride today." Arthur asked as his eyebrows shot up once he noticed Merlin's horse already fully saddled standing impatiently beside his. Merlin finished securing the saddle and turned to face his King, his sheepish smile still on his face.

"I know, trust me and just follow me." Merlin said as he mounted his horse and was soon galloping towards the gates leading out of the castle. Arthur smirked and quickly mounted his horse to follow, easily catching up with the raven haired servant. Their horses moved in union at a much slower pace as Merlin lead them further into the woods and towards a large clearing. Arthur could see most of the castle from the clearing, its red banners flapping in the wind as if waving at them.

Merlin dismounted and tied his horse on a tree at the edge of the clearing before moving to the other side of it, his shoulders swaying merrily to match his walk. Arthur did the same, looking around and spotting a strange array of pots and pans near an unlit fire, a thin blanket spread neatly near the base of it.

"Merlin did you make a picnic for me?" The young King stated, his eyes still on the small cauldron hovering a few inches above the pile of wood.

"Yes and no, I had to sneak some of it from the kitchens all the while hiding from Gaius. You have no idea how hard that was since I only had two hours to prepare this. But I did make the stew." Merlin replied as he started the fire and stirred the contents in the cauldron, cautious not to spill it.

"Are you trying to woe me?" Arthur teased as he moved to sit next to Merlin and wrapped his arm around him pulling him to his lap. He turned Merlin's face towards him and stared into his eyes. "Though I am enjoying this side of you Merlin, immensely, you should know I am already completely fascinated by you." And to prove his point further, he kissed his manservant passionately on the lips.

"I just wanted to make something special for you." Merlin replied shyly once their kiss ended. Arthur stared at his manservant and his loving expression, finding himself falling in love with him all over again. He gently bit on Merlin's bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug before letting go.

"Alright so where's my food, you don't expect me to actually wait around for it." Arthur said, poking Merlin on his lower back with a stick lying near his feet. Merlin rolled his eyes and stirred the stew some more, his smile hidden from Arthur as he kept his back to him.

The food was soon ready and they managed to eat between more of Arthur's teasing and mocking. Time quickly passed as the day became night and the only thing offering them light was the moon and the still burning fire. Merlin stirred the flames and set the empty bowls near the fire, his heart beating rapidly as he remembered Gwaine's mention of desert.

"It's getting quite late; we should probably start heading back." Merlin said as he sat back down next to Arthur, his cheeks turning red.

Arthur didn't speak; he turned Merlin towards him and pressed himself back on the blanket, bringing Merlin on top of him. He ran his hand across Merlin's cheek, while his other hand ran down towards Merlin's belt and unfastened it. "I want you to take me." Arthur told his manservant, rubbing their hips together and biting hard on Merlin's tender neck, drawing a loud moan from his lover's lips. He tugged Merlin's brown jacket off and pulled his red shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before returning his attention to the fully exposed chest.

Merlin kissed Arthur greedily, the heat in his groin threatening to consume him up. His King's words still lingering heavily in his mind, the young warlock pulled and tugged viciously at Arthur's clothes. Once they were fully naked, Merlin ran his hands across the firm and breathtaking body of his forbidden lover, the sensations it brought drove him to the edge of his control. "Are you sure Arthur?" his shaken voice escaped his reddened lips in an attempt to clear the chance that he had imagined Arthur's demand.

Arthur answered by spreading his legs just enough to allow Merlin's slender frame to rest in between them and pulling him closer for a much deeper kiss, his hands running through the dark hair wildly. He pressed his hips and hard throbbing shaft against the other's equally hardened cock, sweet sounds escaping the back of his throat. His grip became more demanding as he tugged at Merlin's hair and managed to push his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Merlin couldn't hold back anymore and he nervously pushed inside Arthur, the tightness making him wince slightly as he thrust deeper. He could feel Arthur's body tense at the intrusion as he began to stretch him with increased thrusts. Merlin's eyes met his King's painful ones and he brought his movements to a brief halt, his breath coming out at an erratic pace.

"Dammit Merlin," Arthur cursed as he tightened his hold on Merlin's neck, cutting into him merciless as his nails dug into the pale skin there. "Was the pain this bad for you?" He asked through clenched teeth as he rested his head against Merlin's heaving chest trying to push the intense pain aside, his question and ignorance making Merlin blush and nod quietly.

"Want me to stop?" Merlin asked after a few seconds, his breathing calming back down to a much normal pace. The heat between his legs was still as strong, if not even hotter, and he was scared that he might not be able to stop if Arthur did decide to have him pull out, so he held his breath and waited.

"No, I can take it." The young King finally managed to reply, gripping the ring hanging gently above his own naked chest as he moved his hips upwards and winced as more pain ran through his lower body. "Don't stop." He ordered as he kissed his manservant in an attempt to distract himself from the pain and urged his lover forward, tugging at the chain around his neck. Merlin moved his hips once more, slow at first and then faster and harder as the warmth there threatened to unravel him. Arthur decided to concentrate on the movement of his hips, matching Merlin's every thrust and causing the young warlock to tighten his hold on him.

Merlin willed his body to slow down again, he wanted Arthur to be able to enjoy it or at least make the pain more bearable. He raised Arthur's hips higher, making the blonde King arch his back further as he pulled out and then thrust slow and deeper, hitting the sensitive spot that had his partner moaning out loud. Merlin increased his thrusts, ensuring that the tip of his cock rubbed against Arthur's spot driving him closer to his own climax. He squeezed Arthur's buttocks as he thrust even faster, unable to hold back anymore and rested his face in between the blonde's protective neck, nicking at the collarbone below it.

Arthur's ears rang with Merlin's moans of pleasure, he brought his legs even tighter against the slim figure above him, the sweat making his grip slip with every hard thrust and echoing a sticky sound as their bodies slammed against each other. "Merlin," He called out, his voice thick with sexual pleasure as one final thrust had him spilling his seed against Merlin's flat belly, and the warm seed inside him making him toss his head back against the night sky. He brought his face back towards Merlin's to stare into those beautiful deep blue eyes, flustered face, and found himself blushing as well.

Merlin moved away from Arthur, catching the embarrassment on his face and started to gather his clothes. "Wait, come here." Arthur called out, slowly sitting up and wincing, his waist and bottom ached from their love making. The young warlock was too shy to face his King so he decided to lay more wood into the dying fire. "You don't have to feel bad about it Merlin, I wanted this." The King whispered into Merlin's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him back towards his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" Merlin asked tensing as Arthur winced again, keeping his eyes on the fire which was burning wildly once more. He felt his heart start beating fast as Arthur laid soft kisses on his shoulders and gently turned his face towards him.

"I'm fine Merlin, nothing a warm bath and a soft bed won't fix." The young King replied kissing Merlin on the lips, their kiss growing as the heat in their groins had them fully hard and ready again. "If you want to make it up to me, all you have to do is moan my name." Arthur teased as he pushed Merlin down and spread his legs with his knee, resting his hot body between them.

Merlin licked his lips and forced the butterflies in his stomach to stand still, he didn't think he would ever get used to the way Arthur managed to make him feel when they made love and otherwise. These past few months had barely scratched the desire and passion they had for each other, Merlin always found himself craving Arthur's touch even more than the last time. He reached for his King and brought him against his cold chest, kissing him again. The young warlock arched his back as Arthur entered him, bringing the warmth and thickness between his buttocks deeper inside him.

"Arthur," He gasped as his lover thrust mercilessly into him, making him crave every thrust that followed. Biting his lips, Arthur moved faster and deeper into Merlin, his bottom aching even more at the intrusion he had received moments ago. He clasped Merlin's hands above his head with one hand while the other clung selfishly on the slender hips below him.

"Again Merlin, say my name again!" Arthur demanded as he licked one nipple, nibbling it gently between his teeth before moving to the other and stopping for a moment to kiss the area where the ring rested. Every time he saw the ring shine against Merlin's pale and soft skin it drove his desire of possession further to the surface. Merlin was his, had been for six long memorable months and he would make sure his body was unable to respond to anyone's touch but his. He thrust even harder, slamming Merlin's hips into the ground with great force as Merlin moaned his name over and over, louder every time.

Merlin could feel his climax coming nearer and nearer at every thrust, every caress, every stroke Arthur made on his shaft, he closed his eyes to fight it and felt something he hadn't before. His magic surged through his body, tingling first just under his lower belly and moving further up. He arched his back even higher as it surged through his spine and slightly parted his eyes as Arthur sucked hard on his neck, bruising his ivory skin a dark red color.

The King was distracted by the soft skin under his lips that he didn't see his manservant's eyes turn a golden hue, the gold color refusing to fade back to their normal blue. The fire grew wilder and its flames danced higher before threatening to flicker out, the grass waved in all directions against the calm winds imitating the branches on the trees around them. Merlin could feel his hold on his magic slipping as Arthur pulled out and thrust back in, picking up the pace as the muscles in his buttocks contracted and strained.

"I can't hold on anymore Merlin," Arthur called out as he brought their lips together for one last kiss, forcing Merlin to close his eyes in an attempt to keep their golden glow a secret. A few more hard thrusts and they came together, their chests rocking hard against each other as their bodies shook with their release. Merlin kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them just yet and tried to calm himself back down, Arthur's hard breathing warming his skin.

Just as Arthur pulled out, his hot seed spilling from Merlin's entrance, the fire wavered then flickered out surrounding them in total darkness, the air turning calm once more. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the moonlight and slowly they gathered their belongings, knowing very well the dangers that lurked in the woods in the late hours of the night. Fully dressed and cooled down by the cold night air, Merlin managed to force his magic under control and the golden hue finally faded from his eyes. He quickly turned towards Arthur and moved to pack up their belongings.

"I could use a little help Arthur." Merlin called out to his King who was standing a few feet to his left, his eyes glued to his every move. "I'm the King of Camelot; you can't expect me to help you carry pots and pans back to the castle." Arthur teased as he removed his hand on the hilt of his sword and crossed his arms to prove his point.

He chuckled and moved towards his clumsy servant who had managed to spill all the pans back to the ground, taking two pots from Merlin's arms he pointed a finger at his manservant. "If anyone finds out about this I will throw you in the stocks for an entire week Merlin." Merlin smiled sheepishly, balanced all the items on his arms again, and followed his King back to their horses taking care not to trip on anything, the darkness hiding their retreating figures but not their laughter.


	2. The First Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Disclaimer, don’t own Merlin. Hope you all enjoy it and find my silly humor actually funny. On to the intense cliffhanger…..Warning: Slash/Stupid Humor

Chapter Two: The first Mistake

 

Arthur bumped the tip of his boot on the kitchen doorway and almost dropped the pots he carried. He softly cursed under his breath and set the pots on the first counter near the door that he could make out the lit torch in the corridor didn’t provide a lot of light. Merlin stepped in right behind him and bummed into the young King filling the kitchen with the loud clanging of pots and pans. Arthur had to hold back the urge to smack his clumsy lover over the head and instead grabbed Merlin by the arm and yanked him behind the door.

The echo of boots marching hurriedly down the corridor was followed by two guards barging into the kitchen swords drawn. The door swung open violently and served to hide the king and his manservant. Arthur quickly pressed his hand over Merlin’s lips managing to muffle out his gasp of surprise and rolled his eyes in the dark as Merlin stiffened at his touch. He pressed his lover closer to him, his own body tighter to the wall, and held his breath.

One of the guards moved towards the direction of the door while the other went further into the kitchen surveying the scattered pots and pans with his torch briefly. Merlin stiffened even more and his eyes turned gold. A sound on the far side of them brought the attention of the guards away from their hiding spot. Arthur was too caught up with watching the guards that he missed the changing color of his manservant’s eyes.

“It’s just a rat.” The guard with the torch claimed as he moved the light away from a startled rodent that didn’t waste any time to scurry behind a cabinet.

“We still got a few more corridors to check before we return to our posts.” The second guard ordered putting away his sword.

One final glance at the direction of where the rodent had escaped to, the guards retreated discarding the sound and sight of the dropped pots to rats, the half-filled dark room hiding the fact that the pots weren’t completely clean. Arthur waited a few more minutes before slowly letting go of Merlin and carefully stepped from behind the door making sure not to bump into any of the pots on his way out. He waited for Merlin to finish resetting the pots in the kitchen and step back into the corridor before he smacked him on the head.

“Ouch what was that for?” Merlin replied with a confused expression and rubbed at the spot Arthur’s hand had landed.

“What was that for?” Arthur repeated. “Your clumsy ways almost had us caught. Tell me Merlin how am I supposed to explain the reason I am in the kitchen at this hour and alone with my manservant of all people?”  He went on placing his hands on his hips, pure annoyance clearly showing on his royal face.

“You got hungry and couldn’t wait for me to return with something to eat?” Merlin answered giving a small shrug and a sheepish smile, his blue eyes lighting up.

“I take it back I’m not in love with you.” Arthur said waving his hands up in the air in defeat and leaving his manservant behind. He paused after a few steps and turned around. “Well are you coming?” Merlin gave him another sheepish smile and jogged to catch up with him.

xxx

The cave was dark and lightening echoed through the crystalized walls. The sound of rain droplets trailing down the sides of the cave set the air of an ominous kind. Rats scurried from one large crevice to the next, skimming over long forgotten bone remains. A shimmer of light reflected from one of the crystals further up the wall and then moved down to its adjacent brother. The crystals became alive slowly and then picked up the pace, a strange urgency to their dancing glow.

Images bounced from one to the other. Images of Camelot, King Arthur and his manservant, the outskirt lands and nearby kingdoms all swirled among the many rows and clusters. Their light fluttered, but not before an image of a familiar figure and the light of a lit torch fell upon the crystal reflecting the sleeping form of Merlin and the ring fully exposed against his bare chest. A set of green eyes took in the full extent of the vision before the cave was engulfed in darkness once more taking with it the fire from her torch. The crystals faded into the background.

 _“Baerne”_ Morgana chanted her magic relighting the torch she carried. The fire danced wildly and just strong enough for her to see a few feet around her.

Morgana extended a pale hand from under her black tattered robe and grasped the crystal in a deadly grip. Her emerald eyes flashed a golden hue and the crystal separated from the wall without any hesitation. The sorceress moved the stone closer to her face half hidden under her hood, an evil smirk on her lips, and her eyes turned gold again. She vanished, leaving the cave undisturbed expect for the crystal she held tightly in her hand. The cave now empty, a faint chimer echoed through the remaining crystals forming a single name, _Emrys_ , an unheard warning of the dreadful times to come.

xxx

Gwaine walked in circles at the bottom of the stairs that led to Merlin and Gaius’ chambers. He ran a hand through his curly dark hair and to the nap of his neck. The knight massaged the strained muscles there hoping that would remove the stiffness on his entire body. His eyes trailed up the stairs and back the way he had come. With a heavy sigh and his mind set he took the steps two at a time. He pushed the door with a serious look on his face and entered Gaius’ chambers. A few steps inside and he was already yearning for another trip to the tavern.

“Gwaine” Gaius half asked half stated, looking up from his dusty book, and moved to get up. “Wasn’t expecting you to stop by, I’m afraid Merlin isn’t back from attending to Arthur.” The old physician removed his glasses setting them down on the section he had been reading.

The knight looked towards Merlin’s closed door and retraced his steps all the way out. “Gaius…” Gwaine called out stepping back into the room with an even greater struggling expression on his face than before, he was uncertain on how to form the question in his mind. “If you knew something about someone that changed the way everyone looked at them, but not the way you perceived them would…I mean would you…”

“If you are referring about Merlin and Arthur, I was under the impression that you...” Gaius left the rest unsaid and hinted at the remaining words with a raised eyebrow. He moved back to his desk and reached for his glasses, the need to set them back on his nose suddenly too hard to resist. He looked down at his book, his face giving away nothing. “I am sure Merlin will understand if you have a few concerns about…”

“No that isn’t, I mean what if you knew…” Gwaine hurriedly interrupted and then glanced at Merlin’s closed door for the second time. “Never mind Gaius…Your right. Thank you!” He shot Gaius a quick nod and was out the door, down the steps, and halfway through the courtyard before the old physician had the opportunity to realize he had failed to grasp the actual issue the knight had been referring to.

xxx

Merlin shut the window and pulled the curtains closed, blocking any cold air from coming through. He stared at the fire he had started a few minutes ago and double checked that all the candles were still lit. A knock on the door startled him and he looked in the direction of the changing screen, but Arthur still remained behind it. Another knock much louder than before had Merlin moving to the doors.

“Are you going to answer that or are you waiting for the whole castle to wake up and get it for you?” The young King snickered sticking his head out from behind the screen, his hair sticking from all directions. His royal blue eyes met Merlin’s and for a moment Arthur forgot about the knock.

A third and final knock broke their trance and Merlin swirled around to open the door. Gwaine greeted him on the other side, a pitcher of strong liquor in one hand and a wide grin on his unshaved face. Merlin blinked in surprise and fought back a sheepish smile from his lips. He opened the door further and stepped aside to let the drunken knight in.

“Gwaine,” Arthur replied as he stepped from behind the screen fully clothed in his sleeping attire and moving towards Merlin and Gwaine. “What brings you to my chambers?”

Gwaine’s grin grew wider and he stumbled into the room almost spilling the liquor he was holding. “I was hoping I could steal Merlin from you for a moment.” He teased wrapping an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and giving him a friendly shake.

“Merlin is free to go where he pleases.” Arthur flatly replied turning around and moving to his bed. He yanked the sheets away from their neat position and paused as the door closed behind his manservant and a drunken Gwaine.

Arthur’s eyes darkened, his thoughts went back to the spot where Gwaine’s hand had rested on Merlin’s delicate shoulder and jealousy sprang from the bottom of his gut like wild fire. He clenched his teeth and slowly breathed trying to calm himself, he reminded himself that he was being childish and Gwaine was his loyal knight and friend.

The King reminded himself that Gwaine had been the one to grasp the feelings Arthur and Merlin had been sharing all those months ago and had even suggested to Arthur to follow them through. He pushed the bad thoughts from his mind and sat on his bed to wait, unwilling to go to sleep until Merlin return. A deep frown spread on his face as the minutes passed by and a closed door still greeted him.

Outside Arthur’s chambers, Merlin stood next to his friend and did his own share of waiting. The young sorcerer looked at his King’s doors and back at his drunken friend who stumbled once more before leaning his broad frame against the small table. A laugh burst from Merlin’s lips as Gwaine knocked over the table and all its contents to the floor. Merlin quickly covered his mouth muffling another laugh and helped his friend straighten up.

“What did you want to talk to me about Gwaine?” Merlin said shifting his weight to accommodate that of Gwaine.

“I can’t seem to remember,” Gwaine laughed and leaned further into Merlin offering his friend some alcohol. “Want to drink with me?” He added taking a sip from his pitcher after Merlin refused to take it. His feet gave way again and he stumbled to the floor with Merlin in tow.

“It’s late…”

“Merlin,” Arthur’s voice bellowed from behind the still closed doors and cut Merlin off.

“I should head back.” Merlin shot a nervous look at the doors behind him and steadied his friend again. “We can talk tomorrow when you’re a bit more sober, ok.”

_“Merlin!”_

“You should go back before her highness wakes up the whole castle.” Gwaine replied patting Merlin on the back before walking back down the corridor waving his pitcher at Merlin. “See you tomorrow.” He shot Merlin another wide grin and turned the corner.

Merlin smiled at the empty corridor and made his way back to his lover’s chambers. He opened the door and was greeted by a grumpy King still sitting on his side of the bed feet firmly planted on the floor arms crossed across his chest. Merlin removed his shirt and tossed it near the foot of the bed near his belt. He craddled Arthur’s lap and laid a gentle kiss on his King’s lips.

“Did I keep you waiting long my lord?” Merlin teased and deepened the kiss a smile on his wet lips, Arthur’s only reply a hard tug on his trousers.

xxx

“Merlin, do remember to have tonight’s speech on my desk by noon, polish my armor it’s looking a bit dull, and muck out the stables will you?” Arthur recited his manservant’s duties for the day and then shook his head. “No, won’t do.”

For the past six months Arthur had felt a pang of guilt slowly growing at the pit of his stomach in response to the fact that he still made Merlin do the hefty and dirty chores that came with being his manservant. He could think of at least twenty better suited things he could have Merlin do and all while in his company. The young King rubbed at the sides of his head and pulled out a shirt from his wardrobe. A moan from the side of his bed had him dressing quickly. He pulled the red fabric down covering his firm stomach and put on his boots with a wide smile on his face then made his way to the bed.

“Merlin,” He whispered to his lover as he crawled over his empty side of the bed and to where his manservant lay naked under the sheets. “Merlin wake up, it’s already morning.” He kissed the rosy lips that made his meetings impossible to concentrate and caressed the ring resting on Merlin’s bare chest.

“Hmm…” Merlin moaned into his King’s soft lips and willingly returned the kiss, bringing his hand behind Arthur’s neck and grasping the blond locks there.

The young warlock brought their lips harder together and thrust his tongue into the warmness of Arthur’s mouth. He ravished every inch taking into memory the taste of his beloved King and felt his cock grow hard. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and gently nudged Arthur away from him cutting their passionate kiss short.

“Gwaine,” Merlin said rubbing the side of his head and trying to remember why the need to mention the knight suddenly was important.

“Gwaine…?” Arthur bellowed his arousal, which had been making his trousers hard to move in, suddenly dissipated.

“What time is it?” Merlin asked turning his still sleepy eyes to the window his drowsiness not helping in grasping Arthur’s frustrated state.

“Gwaine…?” The young King asked again moving off the bed ignoring Merlin’s second question and staring at his clueless manservant with a merciless killing glare. “Going to see Gwaine are we? Well if you have so much free time Merlin, don’t let me keep you. But do remember whose manservant you are. Tonight’s speech needs to be on my desk in an hour fully revised, the stables need to be mocked out, and polish my bloody armor before it rusts away.” Arthur bellowed with rage as he moved off the bed, gathered his sword and gloves, and barged out the room before Merlin could mutter another word.

“Arthur,” Merlin yelled after Arthur sitting up on the bed and leaning on his elbows falling back on the wrinkled sheets when his eyes met with a closed door. He smacked himself on the head. “Just great,” He said to himself ruffling his short bangs with both hands.

xxx

“Did you have to come see me right after you mucked out the stables?” Gwaine prodded taking a mug from the server and drinking its invigorating contents. The female server gave him her most tempting stare and set the rest of the mugs on the table, making sure to tip her chest further down revealing the top of her bosoms.

“I’ve experienced my share of horrible stenches, but you’re really pushing it Merlin.” The knight added returning the look and gulping down another pint of ale.

“Well it’s your fault. After not explaining the reason for your visit last night I felt it might be important what you wanted to talk to me about.” Merlin stated through his teeth avoiding the nasty look from the man sitting in the table closest to them. “So of course I would mention your name the first thing in the morning.” He confessed, Arthur and what had happened earlier still bugging him even more than Gwaine’s teasing.

“What you mentioned me in your sleep?” Gwaine coughed setting down the newly filled mug and waving the server away. The woman gave Merlin a hateful look and moved to another table.

“It’s not like that. I was somewhat awake and what you had said the night before just popped into my head and well your name slipped out.” Merlin explained his cheeks turning a slight pink color at the reminder that he was in the tavern filled with many of Camelot’s inhabitants.

Gwaine smirked at Merlin’s embarrassing expression and moved another mug to his lips. He quickly set the mug down and leaned closer to his friend. His rough fingers graced Merlin’s soft neck and the small golden chain hidden among the dirt and muck stuck there. He pulled at it, his interest peaking once more and a wicked smile crossed his face. The chain fell from behind Merlin’s blue handkerchief. Gwaine turned the silver ring in his broad hand noticing the golden trims and engraving inside.

“Arthur,” The already somewhat intoxicated knight said out loud, shocked yet expecting Arthur to do something like engrave his name on anything he gave Merlin.

Merlin’s cheeks got beet red, a drastic change from his pink tinted reaction moments ago. He yanked at the ring and shoved it back into his handkerchief and under his shirt. Both Gwaine and Merlin failed to catch the sudden movements of a man in a corner as his hazel eyes noticed the ring and the mentioning of the King of Camelot’s name. His eyes narrowed taking great interest in the two, his drink and game forgotten.

“So he gave it to you after all,” Gwaine commented sitting back on his stool and grasping his mug. “When is the wedding?”

“What?” Merlin coughed spilling his drink on the table and rubbing the drips of alcohol from his lips with the back of his hand.

Gwaine laughed and took a drink from his mug. He was having too much fun, Merlin never failed to lighten his mood. Two guards entered the Rising Sun and moved towards Gwaine and Merlin’s table. The room fell into a dead silence. One of the guards stopped next to Merlin hand on the hilt of his sword, a stern expression on his face matching Gwaine’s current expression. The knight had spotted the guards before they had reached the table.

“Your presence is required in the throne room.” The guard flatly stated making no signs of leaving.

Merlin rose and smiled nervously at his friend and then the guards. He thanked Gwaine for the drink and let the guards escort him to the castle. The tavern filled with clatter and chatter once again hiding the shuffling of a second stool and the opening and closing of the tavern door.

“Hey it’s your hand, you can’t leave.” A man yelled, his white long beard shaking with fury. The younger man was long gone. “Oh well his loss.” He shook his head and gathered the cards and cash into a single bundle in front of him.

xxx

Merlin sighed and picked up his pace to catch up with the guards who had stopped a few steps ahead of him after he had trailed too far behind. He kicked a small stone with his boot and passed them looking around at the empty alleyway they were in. The guards moved to follow. A soft thump and then another had the young sorcerer turning around.

His eyes widened at the image of the two guards sprawled on the ground, the red tails of a dart sticking out of their necks. He rushed to the nearest guard and kneeled down next to him. He felt for a pulse and felt instant relief run through him when he found one. Merlin pulled the dart carefully out and brought the tip to his nose. He cringed at the smell of the powerful odor and moved to the next guard. The second guard was also unconscious.

Merlin moved to remove the dart and tensed, the sound of footsteps behind him made his thoughts turn to Arthur. Was someone after the King? He sprang to his feet, but someone grabbed him from behind blocking his movements. A cloth with the same pungent odor as the darts was pushed against his mouth and Merlin could taste the strong mixture of Hogwarts and filarian.

“I thought I use a different approach for you.” A male voice whispered behind him.

The young sorcerer struggled to free himself. Strong arms held the cloth tighter against his lips and nose, a firm chest was pressed to his back holding him steady. Merlin’s movements became frantic; he stomped on his attacker’s foot and managed to pry the cloth free. A curse rang loudly in his ear and his freedom was short lived. He was yanked back.

Merlin felt the cloth pressed against his mouth once more. His eyes flashed a golden color and rolled to the back of his head. He fell on top of the guard near his feet fully unconscious. A gloved hand reached beneath Merlin’s handkerchief and pulled the chain out, the gold trimming in the ring shined in the hot sun with greater intensity.

“So which one are you? The servant or the master?” The young man said turning the ring in his hand, the black glove almost hiding the engraving inside the ring in its thick material.


	3. Magical Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Disclaimer, don't own Merlin or any of its characters. So sorry for posting this story a few hours later then intended. The second to last scene was being a complete pain in the butt and wouldn't cooperate with me. I had to spend 4 hours wrapping it up and editing the whole chapter. Arthur and Merlin refused to masturbate properly so forgive me for the rawness and sloppiness of it. Hope you all like it anyways.

Chapter Three: Magical Interference

Gwaine took a large gulp from his mug and banged it down on the table. He stared at the rest of the empty mugs and then at the entrance to the tavern. An unsettling feeling started to form at the pit of his stomach and he looked around the crowded bar. Something was amiss, but the knight couldn't put his finger on what it was. He sat up straight and ran his fingers across his bottom lip, his face growing very serious, any traces of his drunken state gone.

"Would you like some more?" The woman from earlier asked. She set another filled mug near Gwaine without waiting for the knight to reply and started to gather the empty mugs.

"What?" Gwaine replied, a tug at the back of his mind sounding too much like Merlin's voice throwing him slightly off. He looked at the mug and back at the door. "No thank you." He rose to his feet, the bench topping over with his haste and he was out the tavern before the woman could set the bench upright.

xxx

"You do have some spunk in you, I give you that." The young man whispered into Merlin's ear annoyed by the throbbing he still felt under his boot. He moved his attention from the ring for a moment to look over the rest of his new victim. "I suppose you are nice looking enough to be the King. Though I thought he'd be shorter."

The man pulled at the chain trying to snap it loose. The chain held. He moved his curious gaze and attention back to the item of interest. The chain was sturdy enough to support the ring, but it was still quite fragile and should have easily broken. He tugged harder. The chain failed to break and gave off a faint golden glow masked by the shine from the sun reflecting on it. He turned the chain in his hand taking in the simple yet beautiful details and moved his hand further up towards the ring. A slight tilt and the engraving came into clear view.

"Arthur," He said out loud and turned back to Merlin. "Interesting," A wicked smile crossed his lips and he bent further down moving his strong hands under Merlin's slim frame, scooping him up with ease.

"Hey," A male voice behind him, further down the alleyway, made him set Merlin back down. He turned around to see Gwaine running towards him at a dangerous pace.

He rushed to his feet and took off, leaving Merlin's unconscious body where it lay. He noticed the knight pause briefly as if confused whether to continue after him or check on Merlin. He too stopped and chanced a glance back at the knight and his lost target. A brief second was all he dare waste, he ducked into a corner and dashed up a building using the barrels and stacks of wood to his advantage.

Gwaine continued after the man he had seen bending over Merlin's body and was met with an empty dead end. He cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. The rouged knight's brown eyes briefly reflected deep concern and he turns back to his friend, the feeling in his gut forgotten by the guilt he felt at failing to protect his friend. He kneeled beside the young warlock, carefully ran a hand under Merlin's head and down his neck catching how soft his skin was.

"Merlin, Merlin… _Merlin_." He propped his friend slightly upwards, moving his own body closer to the person who had given him a reason to believe in Kings again.

xxx

Arthur continued to frown at the shield hanging on the wall a few inches from his face. He looked at it and then at the one adjacent to it. Finding them all uninteresting, he moved back to his throne. He sat down, his elbow resting on the arm rest and his gloved fingers rubbing against his temple. The young King stared at the still empty throne room, his fingers failing to dissipate the growing headache he had.

Frustration snapped his last strand of patience and Arthur rushed to his feet, pushing back the sudden hint of worry he felt in his chest. He pushed the doors open, the two guards standing guard outside the throne room snapped into alertness. Arthur waved his hand gesturing for them to stand down and walked passed them towards Merlin's room. The various corridors and hallways passed him in a blur. He crossed the courtyard in wide strides before he came to an abrupt halt.

"Merlin, Gwaine," Arthur said in disbelief almost losing his ability to speak, an immense pressure caused his chest to tighten and he ran towards the knight walking towards him with Merlin in his arms. "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked. The man got away. He was wearing a brown vest, green coat, and black trousers with boots to match." Gwaine stated shifting Merlin's light weight tighter against his chest. "I don't know what he wanted with Merlin or what he did to him but he won't wake."

Arthur looked at Merlin and then at the knight, he picked up on how Gwaine clenched his jaw at the last words. He too had to fight the urge to show the anger, the worry, and the fear in his face. He rested a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"He is going to be just fine Gwaine. Gaius will know what to do. I will be up in a moment." Arthur stated and moved aside to let Gwaine pass.

He didn't wait for further response. He motioned for a guard and before Gwaine had moved out of view Arthur was surrounded by more than twelve guards.

"I want a full patrol in the lower towns and one in the market. Double the guards at the main gate, in the entire castle, and in the courtyard." Arthur ordered his men. "I don't want anyone to enter or leave without me knowing about it. Is that clear?"

The guards nodded and were off with the description of the attacker, swords drawn. A shadow moved from the opposite direction Arthur stood, a hint of green and brown vanishing back in the direction of the lower towns and the main gate.

xxx

Gwaine took one last look at his friend lying on the bed and stepped out. "I am going to help with the search. Gaius let me know if he needs anything." The knight told the physician handing him the cloth. "This was next to him. I believe it was what the man used to knock Merlin out."

Gaius brought the cloth near his nose and cringed. "Yes, I believe so."

The door behind them opened and Arthur stepped through. The King and the knight exchanged quite looks, neither willing to move further or out of the room. Gaius cleared his throat sensing the thickness in the room. Gwaine moved around Arthur and left, leaving Merlin in the hands of the only man who could help. He had a man to hunt down.

The physician moved into Merlin's room, Arthur close behind him, and set the cloth down on the table. He pulled back Merlin's eyelid and then the other one. He checked his pulse and pattern of breathing finding no reason why Merlin was still unconscious. He moved back to his room, almost bumping into the King, and grabbed a bowl of warm water, a clean cloth, and a small container from one of his shelves. Setting the cloth and bowl aside he uncorked the small container.

"Help me with him." Gaius told Arthur. "Turn his face for me."

Arthur did as he was told and watched Gaius hold the container under Merlin's nose. The response was instant. Merlin jerked away from the smell and sat up banging his head on the headboard.

"Are you trying to kill me? What is that horrible stench?" Merlin complained rubbing at his bumped head and then noticing where he was.

Merlin sat further back on his bed and rested his back against the small headboard and wall. He rubbed at his sore neck, shifting his attention to it, and avoided Arthur's stare. The young King was burning glares right through him and after what had happened he couldn't blame Arthur. He was still confused as to how much Arthur had been told and who had brought him to his room. He knew it had been foolish of him to let himself get knocked out, much less get himself in a situation like that.

Gaius finished cleaning Merlin's neck and face. He set the dirty cloth and warm water on Merlin's desk and his eyebrow went higher when Arthur moved closer to Merlin's bed. He could tell the King was losing control on his emotions. Gaius reached for his bag and moved back to Merlin, forcing Arthur to move back and avert his gaze to hide the longing in his eyes. The old physician wasted no time to check the young sorcerer for any injuries now that the dirt and muck had been wiped off.

"I'm fine Gaius really." Merlin stated, a small tint of pink reaching his cheeks, and his eyes wandered to the blond standing inches behind Gaius.

"You did get exposed to a high mixture of..." The physician stated, but was cut off as he backed up and slammed into Arthur. "Sire?!"

"I'm sorry Gaius." Arthur replied his turn to fight the hint of blush on his cheeks, he had found the room suddenly too crowded and wanted nothing else but to be left alone with Merlin.

Gaius recomposed himself and his wardrobe. He reexamined his patience and found nothing wrong with Merlin. One last glance back at Arthur who was attempting to look over his shoulder and the physician decided it would be best to leave the two alone. He shut the door behind him, making sure to take his medicine bag and the cloth that was used to knock Merlin out with him, an idea of what book to start his search on already nicking at the back of his mind. They had been lucky that the attacker had left the cloth near the unconscious Merlin when Gwaine had intervened or he would have been clueless as to what means to use to wake Merlin up.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked moving to take a seat on the bed next to Merlin.

"I'm fine Arthur, just a small headache really." Merlin tried to comfort his lover moving closer to him.

Arthur uses the opportunity the physician had given them to show his concern for Merlin and he let his emotions show through. He rested a hand over Merlin's, entwining his other gloved fingers at the nap of Merlin's neck and caressing the short locks there. The intense feeling in his chest grew and the young King found it harder to breath now that he was face to face with Merlin.

The King moved his hands to Merlin's face to cup each refined cheek. "I should never have left you alone. You're my…." Arthur whispered unable to finish, his eyes glimmering with sadness and guilt. "I should have known that people would try to get to you." He continued steading his voice, his eyes wandering from Merlin's eyes to his lips and back again.

"Arthur there was no way you could have known this was going to happen. You can't blame yourself." Merlin replied his own voice getting lower and musky with the emotions he was feeling. "Besides we don't know if it was related to you at all, he could have just been a thief and thought I had something valuable to steal." He rested a pale hand on his King's chest and with the need to reassure his lover further he tugged at his shirt pressing their lips together.

The feeling of their lips had Arthur moaning in pure desire and he shifted his weight pressing himself harder against Merlin. He deepened the kiss and yanked his gloves off. His hands moved downwards to wander under his servant's dirty clothes to feel the soft skin underneath. Arthur's guilt grew unbearable as his body over threw his mind and the fact that Merlin had just been attacked. He desperately wanted to touch Merlin, to feel him under his own burning flesh and remind himself that Merlin was still with him, that Merlin was no longer in any danger.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped as Arthur broke their kiss and withdrew a few inches back to stare at him.

Arthur tried to calm himself and moved to get off the bed it was not the time for his follies and selfishness. A firm hand stopped him and he looked down at the Merlin's hand gripping his wrist. His blue eyes met a set slightly darker and his own changed to a similar hue. Arthur moved back down setting himself in between Merlin's legs. He could feel the heat in between Merlin's legs and his cock got harder

"Merlin," The young King gasped as Merlin's slim hand slid under his trousers and gripped his now fully hard shaft.

His body tensed and his breathing became rapid, every stroke, every caress Merlin was making on his cock was driving him closer to his release. He kissed Merlin with a greater intensity and yanked his hand from his cock, if Merlin continued Arthur would come before Merlin could. He pinned Merlin's wandering hand to the bed near his side and pressed his hips against Merlin's. He rubbed the hardness beneath him and with his free hand tugged at the ridiculously long belt Merlin always insisted on wearing.

"I really should burn this belt." Arthur cursed and with one final tug managed to unclasp it. He tossed it to the floor and slipped Merlin's trousers down.

Merlin grinned sheepishly at his King's words and pressed his lips teasingly against Arthur's. Just as Arthur was about to deepen their kiss he pulled his lips back. He grinned again, a playful laugh cutting through the ruffling of their movements. A firm grip on his hips and Merlin lifted them pressing his cock against his King's.

"I can be a tease too Merlin." Arthur mocked rubbing his thick cock against Merlin's, precum coating the tip.

He gripped Merlin's cock against his own with his hand. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he moved his fingers up and down both their shafts thrusting them into a pool of pleasure. Arthur increased his movements drawing a moan after another from his lover. He could feel Merlin tense under him, his climax banging at the back of his closed eyes.

Arthur kissed a trail down Merlin's collarbone and licked at the delicate flesh there tasting traces of the soap Gaius had used to clean Merlin off. He slowed his caresses and raised Merlin's hips higher, lifting Merlin's back almost completely off the bed. He wrapped Merlin's slender legs around his waist and thrust his cock harder against his manservant's drawing a more desperate moan from his beloved. A wicked smile spread across Arthur's lips as he continued to tease Merlin. He slipped his cock further down between Merlin's legs pressing the tip gently against his entrance before pulling back.

"I love you Merlin," Arthur murmured into Merlin's ear as he nibbled the area underneath it. "I love you more than life itself."

At Arthur's confession of love, Merlin felt the same warm feeling from before spread through his stomach and up to the rest of his body. The tip of his fingers tingled at the touch of Arthur's hand wrapping tighter against his cock and he yanked at the sheets in attempt to regain some control on his magic. Another caress from his King and Merlin's eyes turned gold. He arched his back further pressing his head fully against the pillow.

In Gaius' chamber books started to rattle, they danced off the edge of his shelves and fell to the floor in heaps. An empty flask sitting on one of the many tables shattered and the various concoctions the physician had prepared that day started to shake. Gaius's eyebrow shot up and he rushed to Merlin's door. More books fell from his shelves, some landing near his feet in a cloud of dust.

"Merlin," The physician called out tapping softly on the door. No reply. His face froze with worry.

Behind the closed door, Gaius' concern went unnoticed. Arthur's hand continued to bring Merlin and him closer to their breaking point. Merlin could feel his magic seeping out from his fingers to entangle in the rough fabric underneath him. He quickly clung to Arthur's back hiding the thin golden strands emitting from his fingertips and closed his eyes blocking their continuous golden glow from his lover.

"Arthur" Merlin gasped as Arthur's teeth dug suddenly into his neck and his own fingers sank into his King's firm back, breaking skin. They came together in one final jerk, cum sticking to Arthur's hand and their flat stomachs.

" _Merlin, Arthur_ " Gaius knocked on Merlin's door harder after an acknowledgment had failed to reach his ears. The books in his chamber turned still, the vials stopped shaking, and a very husky and annoyed voice echoed behind the closed door.

"What is it Gaius?" Arthur replied moving off the bed and recollecting himself.

"I was just worried Merlin might not be feeling well." Gaius's concerned voice rang through the door.

Arthur stood staring at Merlin as he yanked his trousers back up and avoided his gaze for the second time in the day. The young King smiled at the obvious blush on Merlin's cheeks at the realization that the physician had not fully left. "We will have to continue this later when we are truly alone." He kissed Merlin one final time and opened Merlin's door.

He excused himself and once he reached the main door he turned to face the old physician. "You really should consider cleaning up Gaius. Your chamber is a complete mess, worse than Merlin's." He tugged at his gloves and stepped out before the physician had a chance to reply, quickly moving down the stairs.

Gaius looked back at Merlin with a raised brow and a questioning look on his face. Merlin just smiled sheepishly at his friend, the blush on his face reaching the tips of his ears.

Xxx

A black horse broke through the extra security posted at the main gate and galloped away from Camelot. It quickly escaped spotting distance masked by the shadows of the approaching night and the thick woods. Its rider pulled on the reigns signaling for the horse to stop. Pulling the hood of his coat tighter around his face, the young man paused on top of a hill gaining clear view of the castle and the guards drastically trying to renew the chase.

"Dammit," He cursed under his breath and looked back at the central part of the castle, high up on one of its towers before pulling on the reigns again. The horse took off at a steady pace, leaving only the sound of broken twigs and branches as it disappeared into the deeper parts of the woods.

xxx

Author's note:

We see more of Merlin and the dangers of his magic going haywire. What could it all mean and what will be the outcome if he can't control it in time? Also had you going there for a moment, didn't I. I was going to have Merlin call out to both Arthur and Gwaine, but calling Arthur when he was worried about him being in trouble wouldn't have made sense. Also did you catch that part of the chain, it was enchanted not to break. Do you think Merlin did that with his spell? Well we will find out in later chapters. For being late I will give you all a sneak summary of what will take place in the next chapter. Arthur will make a bath for Merlin and yes he will still find a way to be a royal prat about it. And you all know me and what putting the both of them in a bath leads to, yup! I just love writing them in tight spots and having them go at it. Which leads to another future scene in a much later chapter of Arthur taking Merlin in a corridor, oh the naughtiness of it, the danger of being discovered…..*clears throat* Oh right back to the next chapter. Morgana will be seen entering someone's castle, not Arthur's, and an alliance will be revealed. Now for the sad part, the next chapter won't be posted until after Oct. 27, probably November 1st. Looking forward to seeing what you all thought of the chapter.


	4. A New Allegiance, a New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Very sorry for posting this late. I feel so bad for not being able to have it up for one of my reader's birthday. I made the bath scene super juicy for you and made the poor boys suffer more. No worries they suffer in a good sexy way. Would have loved to have continued the bed scene, but the chapter was already hitting 5K and the bath scene was 5 pages long in itself. Warning: Male Slash/Consensual/Lots of Sexiness towards the end.

Chapter Four: A New Allegiance, a New Threat

Merlin shifted on his bed and stared past his doorway, a longing look on his face. He took in the busy noises from the other room catching a few glimpses of his old friend as he moved about the room rearranging his things. The young sorcerer looked down at his fingers and his eyes glistered with the need he had only moments ago felt coursing through his entire body. He slowly clasped his hands together and then un-clasped them trying to fight the urge to chase after his forbidden lover.

He ran a shaken hand through his short bangs, making his hair stand up even more. One last look into Gaius’s chamber and his mind was made up. Merlin got up, quickly changed into a clean set of clothes, and moved into the physician’s chamber. A deep sigh escaped his parted wet lips as he caught the full extent of the damage his magic had caused and his mind changed yet again. He quickly stepped over a few piles picking up a book here and there and doing his best to help diminish the chaos. He stood at the bottom of the small stairway leading up to Gaius’ library collection and juggled the books he carried, managing to save a few from tumbling back to the floor.

“I am so sorry Gaius.” Merlin exclaimed handing him several books and then bending down to gather the few now lying near his feet. “I didn’t mean to...” He started to apologize handing the rest of the books he had gathered.

“Do I have to remind you how dangerous it is to use magic in the presence of the King?” Gaius half asked half stated. Unwilling to wait for an answer, he moved back up the stairs and set the first book back into its place before shooting Merlin a worried look. “Arthur isn’t Uther, but magic is still outlawed in Camelot. My heart can’t take the idea of what could happen to you if it was discovered that you have magic.” He turned back to his shelves and set the last book back in its proper place before stepping down.

“How long Merlin?” Gaius placed a gentle hand on Merlin’s shoulder and forced the young sorcerer to return his questioning gaze. “How long has this been happening and what brought it about in the first place?” His gaze turned into one full of worry and fatherly concern. After getting only silence in response, he moved past the love struck young man and started to scoop up the broken glass.

“It’s complicated.” Merlin finally replied turning around to face Gaius and setting more books he had collected on the nearest table. “It just started, it’s nothing serious. I can control it Gaius.”

“Merlin this time it was my chamber, you don’t know what could happen next.” Gaius stated discarding the shattered glass and reaching for his glasses. “Whatever is going on with your magic, it can’t be a normal thing. You need to find out the reason and quickly.” He finished setting his glasses back on his nose and moving to his table.

“Nothing is normal about me, you once told me that.” Merlin said giving Gaius another reassuring look and started to gather the remaining books still scattered around the room. His cheeks started to turn a pink color again as he recalled last night’s events when his magic had first gotten out of control and he kept his gaze down, away from the prying physician.

Gaius reached for the cloth that had been found near Merlin. He turned it over in his hands. The odor was still quite strong. His eyebrow shot up as his fingers ran across the material, stretching it and turning it taking into account the texture. The old physician quickly forgot his current argument and Merlin as he absorbed himself in inspecting the piece of fabric. It was old and faded but on the underside there appeared to be some type of marking. It was barely noticeable and Gaius had almost passed it as a stain possibly from when the concoction had been applied to the cloth.

“Where are you going?” He called out to Merlin when he noticed the young sorcerer was already halfway out the door, no intention of staying in his room. “ _Merlin?_ ” His voice grew louder and he leaned back on his stool setting the cloth down in front of him.

“To go see Arthur,” Merlin replied sticking his head back in the doorway, his hand still resting on the edge of the handle.

“You sure that is wise?” Gaius asked, his question sounding less than what it was. “Merlin I don’t think you should be near Arthur.” He removed his glasses and set them on his desk, his face showing nothing of what he had just discovered.

“I am his manservant.” Merlin cried out. _And his lover_ , he thought to himself.

“Merlin, Arthur has many other servants who can attend to him. You lost control of your magic today and in the presence of the King no less. I don’t think it is safe for you to be so near him, especially when both are you are alone.” Gaius stated sensing that Merlin was still holding something back and the need to repeat his concern heavy on his heart. “You need to stay away from the King for a while at least until you can find out why your magic slashed out the way it did.”

“I can’t and I won’t.” Merlin cried out moving a few steps back into the room and shutting the door behind him. His eyes watered and his voice shook. “I love Arthur and I won’t deny what I feel, not to you and not to myself. These feelings I have can’t be tucked away until they benefit Camelot or everyone else.” His chest tightened and tears trailed down his cheeks. “I want…I need to be near Arthur as much as he needs to be near me.”

“Merlin you are walking a very dangerous line, both of you and I...”

“I am going to see Arthur and you can’t stop me.” Merlin cut in. He slammed the door behind him before Gaius could finish his words. His footsteps echoed loudly down the steps.

“Oh my poor boy,” Gaius settled further in his stool and sighed, his worried look replaced with a defeated and hurt one. He placed his glasses back on his nose for what felt like the hundredth time and reached for his magnifying glass and the cloth.

xxx

Morgana stopped at the edge of the thick dark woods and stared up at the castle looming ahead of her. Its stone construction stood out against the night like a thorn, its blue flags lay motionless on top of its many towers and peaks. A ruffle behind her, followed by a faraway howl, reminded Morgana of the woods she was still in. She moved the rest of the way down the path to the main gates.

Two guards took notice of her and blocked the entrance with their spears. “What business do you have here?” One of them spoke out moving a hand to rest on the hilt of his sword.

“The King is expecting me, now let me pass.” Morgana spat and removed her hood, revealing her long locks of raven hair and golden eyes.

“Forgive us my lady we did not know it was you.” The second guard replied moving aside to let her pass, his comrade falling to the ground gasping for breath.

Morgana replaced her hood back on her head, her eyes returned to their normal emerald hue, and the guard regained his ability to breathe. Her hood hid her features once more helping her become part of the shadows cast by the night and half lit torches. Her green cloak appeared almost black against the stone walls surrounding the castle.

She moved past the guards and the rest of the patrols with no further delay. Morgana paused in front of the throne doors, before she yanked at the metal handles and proceeded inside. The King sat on his throne, one hand resting on his sword and the other on an armrest, his gaze on the floor near his feet. The double doors banged loudly behind Morgana’s advancing figure breaking the silence. The noisiness of her entrance had served its purpose and the King sprung from his throne with sword drawn.

“Bayard.” Morgana called out to the King, her lips spread into a wicked smile and she moved further down the aisle. “Is that the way you treat your new ally?”

“Morgana,” Bayard exclaimed, lowering his sword at the recognition of her voice. “I wasn’t informed that you would be stopping by so soon.” He moved to meet her bringing her movements to a brief halt.

“I was to believe that I could come and go as I pleased in your Kingdom.” Morgana replied pulling back her hood and stretching her hand. Patience was never her strong suit, a trait she lacked alongside her half-brother.

“You may. I was just hoping to hold a feast for you, a way to celebrate the beginning of the end of Arthur’s reign.” Bayard continued shielding his sword and directing Morgana to the doors, ignoring the outstretched hand.

“When you have my poor excuse of a brother’s bloody head on a platter, then there will be a reason to celebrate.” Morgana stated, her face twisted into a hateful expression and caused her to look years older. “All I want from you at this time is the stone. Did you acquire it?”

“Yes, it was where you said it would be.” Bayard stated. “Are you sure it should be used, the druid who had it claimed up to his death that it would bring great peril to whoever wielded it.” He handed her a small metal box covered in weird markings and hesitated with the key, slowly turning it over in his hand.

“You concentrate on the rest of your part of the plan and hope your men don’t fail. If they do your entire Kingdom will face the consequences of failing me.” Morgana threatened taking the key from his hand.

“We will succeed Morgana.” Bayard told her. “You can rest assured that Camelot will fall.”

Morgana did not reply to his last claim, instead she made her way out of the throne room with the items held tightly in her grasp. She moved in the direction of the room she had been given to use when she stopped by leaving Bayard alone in his throne room to dream of his future conquest. Morgana didn’t waste time. She reached her room and with a flash of her eyes the fireplace came alive with tall hot flames, candles’ flick burst with flames that seemed to dance against an unseen force.

She sat on the bed. Not bothering to glance around the room, Morgana reached for a pouch from under her cloak and set it along with the metal box on the bed table near her. She emptied the pouch. The white crystal from the cave shimmered against the glow of the flames. A smile spread across her face as she raised the crystal to her eyes inspecting the magical item before setting it back down and reaching for the key.

“Soon Arthur you will pay for all the wrongs you and Uther have caused me.” Her emerald eyes flashed gold.

xxx

Merlin walked down one of the many corridors in the castle. The words he had told Gaius rang heavy in his mind. He paused and looked back in the direction he had come, the need to return to his own room and apologize to his old friend conflicting with the desire to see Arthur again. He hesitated for a short moment before continuing the rest of the way to the King’s chambers. He would apologize to Gaius tomorrow he reassured himself. With that new thought in his mind, he turned another corner and bumped into a female servant.

The buckets she carried fell to the floor in a heap around their feet and filled the quite corridor with clanging of wood and metal. “I am so sorry. I didn’t see you.” Merlin apologized kneeling to help her pick them up.

He was thankful that the buckets had been empty and handed them over to her. He bumped his head with hers when they both tried to get back up at the same time. “I’m sorry.” Merlin found himself apologizing for the second time. He rubbed his head and shot her a shy smile.

“It’s alright.” The female servant replied, her face turning a slight red a complete match to her red hair. She kept her eyes on the floor and nervously gripped the buckets. She retreated down the corridor with an even greater blush on her cheeks and a thank you.

Merlin smiled at her retreating figure and almost bumped into another female servant carrying more empty buckets. She was a bit older and gave him a simple nod as she walked passed him. He recognized both of them from the kitchens and had seen them around the castle many times before, but never near the King’s chambers.

He shook the feeling off and made his way to Arthur. He paused outside the door and debated whether to knock or not. Merlin sighed deeply and raised his hand to knock, Arthur’s whining on how he never knocked echoing in his mind. With his hand just above the wood, he heard a curse come from behind it.

“Dammit,” It was Arthur’s voice followed by a thump. Merlin rushed through the doors, knocking the last thing on his mind, and hurried inside.

Arthur stood next to the bath, a small pool of water near his feet and he continued to suck on his finger. He had dipped his finger to check the temperature of the water to only find the water still too hot. He had also dropped the bucket he had been holding with his other hand and made a mess of his trousers. He was about to reach for another bucket of cold water to pour into the bath when he heard Merlin clear his throat. The young King turned in the direction of the sound and was met with Merlin’s questioning eyes. He nudged the bucket behind him, muffling a curse as a splash of water landed on his boot.

“Merlin what are you doing here?” Arthur asked confused by Merlin’s presence. “I didn’t call for you.” He shifted his feet to hide the contents of the second bucket.

Merlin moved closer, his curiosity peeked at the scene of Arthur standing near a bath that Merlin had not prepared for him. “What are you doing?” He replied failing to answer the question the King had asked of him. “If you needed a bath I could have prepared it for you.” He added unable to hide the hint of sadness in his eyes at discovering Arthur didn’t need him.

“I thought it would be best to let you rest.” Arthur assured Merlin who wasn’t buying it and moved closer to him. Another trail of water splashed from the bucket as Merlin tried to see behind Arthur. “Dammit.” The young King cursed as the cold water spilled onto his boot again.

“I’m sorry I will go.” Merlin mistook Arthur’s reaction and tears welled up in his eyes. He made to move back out the room.

Arthur reached for him, grabbing him by the arm. He turned Merlin around and met his gaze, his desire to surprise Merlin with the perfumed bath no longer important. “Wait, I…this bath isn’t for me. It is for you.” The young King explained stepping aside and letting Merlin take a look at the other two buckets. One bucket held cold water and the other one was filled halfway with purple flower petals.

“You had it prepared for me?” Merlin looked up at his King, remembering the two maids he had seen carrying buckets and the blush one of them wore now making sense.

“Not exactly, I prepared it for you myself. Well everything except carrying the water back to the room. Do you have any idea how tiring that would be not to mention ridiculous?” Arthur stated lifting his chin up in a royal way. “And don’t get me started on how heavy the bath was to move.”

Merlin gave Arthur a mixed look that said both _“I know”_ and _“I don’t believe you”_ unable to accept that Arthur would be willing to prepare a bath for himself much less for a servant. He looked back at the steaming bath and the petals. The idea that it could be true stirred new feelings in his heart and he returned his wandering gaze to Arthur’s eyes searching for proof that he was lying.

“You know it surprises me how you manage it, with your scrawny arms and all.” Arthur teased letting go of Merlin’s arm and crossing his arms across his chest.

Merlin noticed the marks on Arthur’s hands, the same rough raw marks he got every time he prepared Arthur’s bath. “Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite the romantic when you want to be?” He teased back kissing Arthur and wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck.

“I am always romantic. What nonsense are you going on about?” Arthur replied once they broke their kiss. “You should be more honored Merlin after all I am your King and your King just prepared you a hot bath to relax in.”

“I don’t think relaxing is what was on your mind when you prepared me _my_ bath.” Merlin said pressing his body closer to Arthur and moving in for another kiss.

“I would have to agree with you on that one.” Arthur taunted meeting Merlin’s lips with ready lips. He deepened their kiss letting his hand trail to Merlin’s lower neck slipping under his blue handkerchief.

His body radiated with the need to feel Merlin’s warmth and he was soon tugging at his manservant’s purple shirt. He fumbled with the belt and fought another curse from falling escaping his lips as he broke the kiss to see what his fingers were desperately trying to undo. Merlin pushed his hands away and undid his belt letting it fall near their feet along with his handkerchief and shirt.

“I am really starting to hate that belt.” Arthur groaned into Merlin’s neck. He kissed the soft pale skin there and moved back to close the gap that had formed between their bodies.

Merlin grinned and moved his hands to the King’s own attire and started to undressed him, something that proved harder to do with Arthur’s hands all over his bare skin. It was his turn to fumble with Arthur’s belt and left it partly unclasped when Arthur’s hand slipped into his trousers. His warm hand made the heat around his shaft hotter and threatened to make Merlin come right then and there.

He clung to Arthur’s shirt feeling the firm chest underneath and his hands shook slightly with anticipation for what was to follow. “Arthur,” Merlin gasped, his eyes partly closed as Arthur’s hold tightened and moved up and down his fully hard cock.

Arthur said nothing. He continued to caress Merlin’s cock, flicking his thumb in a circular motion against the tip, his other hand touching every inch of flesh his eyes could see. The young King refused to let his manservant come just yet and when he sensed Merlin was very close to the edge he withdrew his hand. He pulled away, stepping back and eyeing the lustful look on his lover’s face. He removed his own trousers and the rest of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor with Merlin’s discarded clothes.

A moan reached his ears as he moved towards the bath, Merlin’s gaze burning at the back of his neck with greater intensity. Arthur poured the remaining two buckets into the bath, the cold water cooling it to the desired temperature. He turned around and was met with Merlin’s sweet lips on his. Arthur lost himself in the warmth of his beloved’s mouth. He shoved Merlin’s trousers off yanking his boots along with them and carried him into the bath.

Arthur lowered both of them into the warm water never letting their kiss break. He set himself into a sitting position and settled Merlin’s slim frame on top of him. Merlin pressed his legs on either side of him automatically rubbing against his body in response. Arthur moaned at the sensation of feeling the only naked body he ever wanted to touch up against him. He ended the kiss, reached for the bar of soap, and started to wash Merlin’s body trailing the soap down into the water. The bar was quickly forgotten. He grasped Merlin’s hard shaft, felt it throbbing against his hand, and started to jerk him off.

Merlin buckled forward. His forehead rested on Arthur’s chest and his cheeks turned redder against the warm water and the burning desire to feel all of Arthur deep inside him. He gasped and moaned, every movement against his tight flesh making that desire more unbearable. Merlin clung to Arthur’s arms and thrust his hips harder against his King, hinting at what he wanted, at what he needed and longed for. Arthur had become something his body craved and could not have enough of.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned, this time his lover’s name sounding more as a plea. His blue eyes hazed over with undiluted passion as they searched Arthur’s equally dark ones.

Arthur stopped his movements, clasped Merlin’s hips and raised them, before guiding them back down. He entered Merlin with one hard thrust. His fully hard cock throbbed for release only Merlin could give him. He thrust again, moving deeper, taking his time all the while his eyes never left Merlin’s. A low moan met his ears as his thick shaft caressed against Merlin’s sensitive spot. The young King lost the desire to take it slow, Merlin’s moans breaking his reserve and he clung to Merlin’s hips as he moved his lover’s hips with a faster pace, every thrust harder and deeper than the previous one.

Merlin pressed Arthur’s back against the bath and moved his hips to match the pace Arthur sought. He tightened his grip on Arthur’s arms and parted his lips further in reaction to his rapid breathing. Arthur’s moans filled the room to mingle with Merlin’s own moans of pleasure and the young sorcerer was lost in the pure addiction of their love making. His body moved on its own meeting each thrust with equal velocity and his lips sought attention, his tongue greedily demanding to taste every crevice of his King’s mouth. 

He moaned into Arthur’s mouth. He could feel Arthur deep inside him, stretching him, demanding his body to adjust to his size. Arthur thrust again and again and Merlin had to grip the edges of the bath to each side of Arthur to keep himself from slipping off. He tightened his legs around Arthur’s and moved his hip faster chasing the climax that shined brightly at the back of his closed eyes.

Water splashed against the edge of the bath and spilled to the floor, wetting their clothes and the floor around the bath. Merlin paid it little mind, he found it hard to concentrate on anything with Arthur pumping into him so hard. His hips ached at the roughness of it and against the fingernails digging into his soaked flesh. Merlin let go of the bath and wrapped an arm around Arthur’s neck. He trailed his free hand through his King’s blond hair ruffling it beyond disorder.

He could feel his climax coming. He was so close. “Arthur I’m going to…” Merlin could almost feel his body shake with it. He deepened his kiss and clung tighter, his own fingernails digging into Arthur’s collar bone and lower neck.

“Not yet Merlin, not yet,” Arthur groaned back, his voice deep and husky. “I want you to come with me.” He slowly raised Merlin off him, feeling Merlin tighten his grip on him fighting against the void that followed.

He turned Merlin around and repositioned himself to where he was sitting on his heels inside the bath. Before Merlin could protest with a moan he thrust back inside pressing his lover’s bottom against his hips. He wrapped his arms across Merlin’s smooth and firm chest and gripped each shoulder with growing need. Arthur nudged Merlin perfectly into his grasp and thrust deeper into him.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur gasped for control and nibbled at Merlin’s ear. “I can’t get enough of you. I don’t want this to ever stop.” He was slipping, Merlin made him want to come the moment he entered him and every thrust was complete bliss and torture.

Merlin pushed his back against Arthur’s chest and tilted his head to the side. “Arthur I love you.” He kissed Arthur and tugged at his royal locks pressing his hips harder and faster against his King. “I love you...”He gasped again when their kiss broke with the purpose to allow them air. He tightened his entrance and crossed his arms against his own chest clinging to Arthur’s arms, fighting back his own climax.

Arthur shoved Merlin towards the bath’s edge bringing them both to their knees and thrust with all his strength. He kept one hand on Merlin’s chest to ensure he didn’t rub against the bath and repeat the incident from the past. Arthur kissed a trail on Merlin’s back, biting into the nap of his neck and increased his thrusts.  He rested his now damp hair in between Merlin’s shoulder blades and tightened his grip on his lover.

The young King was causing all sorts of sensations to spread throughout Merlin’s body. The young sorcerer found himself engulfed in the too familiar warmth that had first emerged last night. He closed his eyes against his magic and gripped the bath’s edge once more. He pushed it back and almost succeeded. Arthur’s hand encircled around his cock and pumped it with gentle but steady jerks. The little control he had managed to collect vanished with the warmth that Arthur caused against his hot skin.

Arthur thrust harder against Merlin, increasing his caresses on Merlin’s cock. He longed to make Merlin crazy with lust, passion, and desire. He longed to make Merlin yearn for every touch, every thrust more than the last. One more thrust and Arthur started to feel warmth like no other, warmth he had never felt spread from his lower stomach and spread through his entire body. He gripped the edge of the bath, covering Merlin’s hands under his. He thrust once, pulled partly out, and then thrust back in.

Merlin moaned and gasped, his limit reached. His eyes flashed their golden hue and his fingers started to emit the same golden trails of magic, their revelation of him having magic safely hidden under Arthur’s hands. He clung to the bath’s edge harder as Arthur thrust one final time into him. A crack in the wood got lost under their rapid gasps as they came together.

Both clung for normalcy and tried to bring their breathing back to normal, neither ready to leave the bath or each other’s embrace. Arthur moved back first and rested against the other edge of the bath, the realization of the warmth he had felt quickly dissolving with the growing need to make love to Merlin again. His eyes wandered over Merlin’s entire back and to the rest of his naked body still mostly visible under the water and flower petals.

“I suppose I ruined your bath.” Arthur teased pulling Merlin in for another kiss.

“I wouldn’t say it was ruined per say.” Merlin teased back between kisses. “If all my baths were like this I fear I would never leave my room.”

“Merlin,” Arthur moved to stand. “No one likes a cheeky servant.” He couldn’t help to tease one more time.

Merlin smiled at him sheepishly and laid a peck on Arthur’s lips. “Well no one likes a prat for a King.” He smiled wider into the kiss teasing back and getting out of the bath. He reached for his clothes.

Arthur followed him out of the bath and reached for Merlin. He kissed him deeply pressing their naked wet bodies closer together. He ran a hand down Merlin’s face and caressed his swollen lips with his thumb. Without any need for exchanged words they moved to the bed. Merlin lay on the bed, the sheets damping underneath him with the water still clinging to every curve of his body. Arthur joined him, moving above him and resting his legs in between Merlin’s.

Their eyes exchanged the words that weren’t spoken and their bodies fell into the desired rhythm. Their hands caressed each other’s skin, their lips pressed greedily in union, and their passion ignited even stronger bringing with it their need for release. Arthur reached for the ring clinging to Merlin’s naked chest. His fingers tenderly grazed its golden trims before caressing the necklace and skin underneath it.

A moan escaped Merlin’s lips and Arthur moved further against his manservant pressing his hips against Merlin’s. Merlin kissed Arthur again, the need to make love with his beloved growing unbearable by each second passed, by each delicious taste. He deepened their kiss. Arthur pressed his chest fully against Merlin’s, the chain and ring radiated, the golden glimmer lost under Arthur’s embrace and once more left unnoticed.


	5. The Pieces start to fall into place

Notes: Disclaimer, don’t own Merlin. So sorry for disappearing for these past three months, what can I say? This chapter scared me, frustrated me, and refused to work with me especially Merlin and Arthur. I kept having to move scenes around, deleted whole paragraphs and changed a lot of the dialogue, etc. Alas it is finished, sorry it is somewhat short. Enjoy and let me know what you all think. The corridor scene is coming very, very soon plus the moment we all have been waiting. **Warning: minor character death.**

xxx

**Unraveled Destiny**

Chapter Five: The Pieces start to fall into place

A pair of black gloves tightened on the horse’s reigns, bringing the horse to a dangerous pace. Trees passed in a blur and seemed to grow wider as the woods thickened further. Any traces of a path had long disappeared with the night. Branches from the trees reached out threatening to dislodge the rider and slash at his clothes and face. A calculated tug and the horse slowed down just in time to save its rider from certain death.

The rider looked around with a renewed intent and wiped at the small trail of blood on his face with his sleeve, never letting go of the reigns. One of the branches had managed to scrape one of his cheeks; the small sting only reminded the young man of his failure. His hazel eyes spotted a change in the way the trees were condensed and he directed his horse towards them.

He was close.

After another hour of riding, he nudged the horse to slow down and the horse galloped at a much gentler pace. The extra layer of grass and moss that seemed to cover almost every inch of the ground muffled all sound coming from its hooves. Soon the young man reached a small clearing and dismounted, a recently extinguished fire catching his attention. He led his horse to it and with the tip of his boot nudged the wet ashes and what remained of freshly laid logs.

Quickly scanning the abandoned camp, the young man took in the several badly set up tents half hidden behind a group of trees just outside the clearing. The faded sacks filled to the rim with various valuable items and the discarded half empty bowls a few inches from each of the tents gave evidence that the camp wasn’t as abandoned as it had seemed. The young man reached for the hilt of his sword. A twig snapped behind him and before he could unsheathe his sword, an equally sharp one was nudged against his back cutting a clean cut through his green coat.

The pressure of the sword’s tip seemed to push deeper into his clothes and skin before disappearing all together. The young man let go of the hilt of his sword and slowly turned to face his attacker. A smirk crossed his face as his eyes met that of his much older and scrawnier comrade.

“Was it necessary to ruin my favorite coat?” He coaxed taking a step forward and glancing around for the rest of their group.

“Don’t get upset because I finally bested you.” The older man said sheathing his sword and giving the younger man a friendly pat on the shoulder, one that almost knocked the younger man’s sword off its belt.

“Where is everyone?” The younger of the two asked adjusting his sword and turning back to his comrade, a worried look filling his eyes at the possibility that his orders hadn’t been followed.

“We’re right here, Harland, waiting like the nice princesses that we are.” A harsh voice replied from behind the man, his sarcasm heavy with malice and hatred. “Where is the King you boasted about being able to capture on your own?” At his question the rest of the gang withdrew from their hiding spots, swords still drawn.

xxx

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, fighting back the grogginess of the night before. He rubbed at the side of his head and moved off the bed as his eyes fell on Arthur’s curtains, the sun beamed brightly behind them and yearned to be let in. Without a word and not chancing a glance to the other side of the bed, Merlin rose and pulled the curtains open. The room filled with the sun’s morning rays and momentarily blinded the young warlock who was still struggling to fully wake.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a beautiful view so early in the morning.” Arthur’s teasing voice rang through the other side of the room and nudged at Merlin’s memories of the day before. “Though, I fear leaving my chambers would prove harder to do if each morning was greeted with the same lovely scene.”

Merlin spun around, his eyes widened in horror as he finally took in what Arthur was referring to. He had failed to recall that sometime last night he had fallen asleep with Arthur in the nude and now he was standing in front of his King with not a shred of clothes on. His hands reached for a book laying at the edge of Arthur’s desk and attempted to cover himself with it, the tip of his ears burning the same deep red as his cheeks.

“Now, Merlin, there is no need for that,” Arthur said, his voice a husky tone as he rose from his chair and moved across the room towards his lover. “I’ve caressed every inch of your body countless times before.” He looked down at Merlin’s hands and nudged the book from his pale hands.

“Every one of those moments is burned into my mind and every taste of it lingers in my lips.” Arthur whispered moving closer and pressing his own half naked body against Merlin’s. “Don’t hide from me Merlin, let me see all of you.”

Merlin slowly moved a shaken hand up Arthur’s tight bare chest. His fingers caressed the well-defined lips before clinging to Arthur’s hair, bringing their lips together for a kiss. He greedily nudged into the soft blonde strands and his lungs gasped for air as their passionate kiss came to an end. He parted his wet lips to welcome his lover’s tongue for the second time. A low moan escaped the back of his throat as his King’s hard shaft nudged against his thighs and pressed him back against the curtain covered stone wall.

“Can’t say why the idea of having you walking around completely naked in my chambers didn’t occur to me before, but...” Arthur said once he was able to breathe again, his composure once more under control and the musk from his eyes gave way to a shiny glint.

“Oh no,” Merlin yelped as he moved away from Arthur, the moment completely shattered, and escaped to the safety of the edge of the bed. His clothes lay sprawled on the white sheets, the thought of who had put them there crossed his mind and almost made him give in to the demand.

“And why not,” Arthur’s eyebrows rose up at the concept of having it seen through.

“I am not walking around naked in your chambers like some sex slave.”

“Sex slave, who said anything about a sex slave more like a love slave.” Arthur shot back as he tossed one of his pillows at his half-dressed manservant, he could sure move fast when he wanted to. Hiding the smile that reached his lips at the surprised look Merlin gave him as the pillow hit its mark, he let his desire to tease his lover further decide his next words.

“Do you need help with your belt?”

At Arthur’s words, Merlin picked up his belt and stared at it in horror. Its length had been diminished to half its original size and the edge of it had ragged holes cut into it, a poor attempt to replace those that had been cut off. “You killed my belt.”

“Merlin, it’s not alive and I told you it got in the way. Plus you broke my bath so were even.”

“Your bath…?” Merlin stated tossing the ruined belt aside and reaching for his shirt, ignoring the pillow near his feet and the urge to kick it. “I didn’t break your bath.” Merlin’s next protest turned silent on the tip of his tongue. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something off with the bath. He slipped his arm through his jacket and walked to the bath still resting near the right side of the bed, the crack very visible now that he was looking directly at it.

“That’s your fault.” Merlin claimed holding up his trousers, without his belt he was practically swimming in them. He moved back towards the bed and reached for his belt, he had no choice but to wear it until he could get another one.

“How is that my fault?” Arthur asked snatching the belt before Merlin could get it. “My hands only clung to you, they never touched the bath.”

Merlin’s cheeks started to turn red again as he recalled their love making in the bath and how Arthur had made him lose control of his magic yet again. He couldn’t well tell him that, even if he left the magic part out it was still too embarrassing to admit that he had been too caught up in the passion of it all.

“Merlin, _Merlin,_ ” Arthur called out when Merlin failed to reply, his voice reaching that royal pitch he loved using to gain an upper hand. “I’ll give you the belt if you admit to becoming my love slave.” The edge of his lips twitched as he noticed Merlin fiddling with the ring.

“I am not going to be your love slave, its torture enough that I am your manservant.” Merlin stated, his own lips fighting back a smile as he snatched back the belt and secured it around his slim waist. Somehow he had the feeling that he already was Arthur’s love slave; there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his King and every day turned out harder for both of them to keep their hands off each other. But he wasn’t about to admit that to Arthur.

The young King sat on the edge of his bed brooding, knowing how stubborn Merlin could be, and tried another approach. “We could skip the meeting and have a private picnic in the woods.” His eyes followed every move his lover made and another smile reached his lips when Merlin paused to consider his suggestion.

“You’re the King of Camelot; you can’t just ignore your responsibilities and keep putting them off. Besides, we will have other times to spend together. I’m not going anywhere remember, you’re stuck with me.” Merlin replied, ending his argument with one of his sheepish grins and moving to get a clean shirt and pair of boots for Arthur.

“Merlin is that encouragement I hear?” Arthur called back, his gaze still glued to his manservant’s movements. “One would think you are spending too much time at the tavern and have left the alcohol get to your head. Your attempts at being romantic are getting worse.”

Merlin looked at Arthur with a confusing look and was ready to argue that he rarely went to the tavern. Gaius really had to come up with a new excuse for him. “Maybe you should start going more often?” He replied shutting the dresser and returning to his lover’s side.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said getting up from the bed. He shot him one of his looks that read ‘you can’t talk to me like that’ and extended his arms in front of him to allow Merlin to slip the shirt on.

“What I am just saying.” Merlin said extending his arms out as if to show he meant no harm and then pulled the shirt the rest of the way down. He then shoved Arthur back on to the bed. He kneeled in front of him and put his King’s boots on, giving them an extra hard tug.

“ _Ow…Merlin,_ I am not a mule.” Arthur cried out.

“I am very aware of that sire. The boot was just being too stubborn.” The young sorcerer replied holding back a full smile and letting only the corners of his mouth give way to his teasing. He rose to his feet and distracted himself with the various papers scattered on Arthur’s desk.

Arthur moved his gaze to the floor and his boots, the gentle touch of Merlin’s hands on his legs still lingered on his skin and mind. He cleared his throat and stood up. “Shall we?” He asked as he secured his own belt and made his way to the doors.

Merlin set the parchments down except for one and followed, his heart pounding heavy against his chest. He didn’t think he would ever get used to how his skin burned at the slightest touch from Arthur. He looked back into the room and slowly closed the doors before jogging down the corridor to catch up with the pride wounded Arthur.

xxx

Harland walked to his horse tied to one of the many trees surrounding the camp and reached into one of the pouches in his satchel. He took an apple and rubbed the black mane of his horse before pushing the apple in front of it, the horse took it with no complains and made quick shambles of it. He then moved back to the center of the camp and helped his comrades pack up.

“If you hadn’t lost him because of one man who wasn’t even a knights we could be returning home and not going on another fool’s errand.” The biggest of the group called out, the same man who had been the first to ask about the King. He took a chunk from his own apple and wiped the juicy liquid trailing down his mouth with the back of his muscular arm, an old scar rubbing against his rough stubbed skin.

“If we can’t get to King Arthur without sheading innocent blood, then we will make him come to us.” Harland stated as he shoved another sack on the back of a small run down wheel cart. “If he is as loyal and noble as some make him out to be, we will be back home by the end of the week.”

“And what if he doesn’t fall for your trap?”

“That is enough, Amos. We don’t get paid to run our mouths, we get paid to bring in what is asked.” Harland replied, bringing the rouged man to a silent rage.

“I wouldn’t tempt him, Amos, he might not hold back this time and really run you though.” One of the other men teased, reminding the brunt of the time he had decided to try and take leadership to only find himself flat on his back with a sword plunged into his side.

“And I wouldn’t bring that up if you don’t want one of my daggers sticking out of your back.” Amos sneered back mounting his own horse.

“That is the last of it, take it and we will regroup at our agreed destination in four days.” Harland ordered three members of their group. “You two know what to do.” He told two more of his comrades before he set his horse loose and mounted.

“Let’s move out.” Harland shot over his shoulder before pushing his horse to a small gallop.

All joking matters were tossed aside and grudges pushed back to be resolved at a later date as the rest reached for their swords and mounted their horses. The sound of horse hooves cut through the woods as the group disbanded, two in one direction, three in another along with the cart full of their plunder, and the rest set off after Harland.

Several hours passed and the now much smaller group led by Harland paused on a foothill to overlook a small village below. The men pulled on their reigns and galloped the rest of the way, tearing from the woods in a scattered fashion. It was close to nightfall and the village was practically deserted, most of its inhabitants were already inside the safety of their homes, and the few still outside thought little of their new visitors.

The men dismounted their horses and headed to the center of the village, their tired horses trailing behind them. Harland, Amos and one other made their way to a small hut to the far west of it. The small hut lay just outside the village, almost cloaked by the nearby trees and bushes. A worn fence encircled it, a few logs were missing or rotted away, failing to be much of a protection to keep unwanted visitors out.

“Stay with the horses and make sure they are watered and fed and ready to move out.” Harland ordered the scrawnier man who had come with them. “Amos,” He signaled to the bigger man to go around the back, before taking a cautious stance once more.

Amos did as he was told, his big frame moved with as much care as he could muster and his footsteps became silent avoiding any twigs or old leaves that would give his position away. Harland withdrew his sword and entered the hut not bothering to knock. He let the door nudge close behind him and his eyes scanned the empty room.

A few moments of silence and Harland determined it safe to move further into the room. He made his way to the single other room connected to the one he was currently in. A pot in a corner clattered and fell off a table, a curse followed it and in a flicker of an eye a man appeared next to it, a fire poker in his wrinkled hands. The old man’s face was stricken with fear and uncertainty.

“I’ve only come to claim a debt old man, no need to use your parlor tricks on me.” Harland fought back a smile and shielded his sword.

xxx

Author’s Note:

I miss Merlin. Gosh I missed writing this fan fic and I’ve missed you all.

 **RIP: Merlin’s belt.** I had you going for a moment there. This is my reason to explain why his belts have gotten much shorter lately. Also had a hard time deciding who to call who so if you think Harland should be named Amos and Amos Harland let me know. Also Harland is supposed to be completely different form Roderick and in a sense a good bad guy or is it a bad good guy? On another note, other than beating Writer’s Block with a broom, that nasty thing keeps creeping up on me in so many new ways, I‘ve got some great news. I finally got a contract for an online serial. Can’t say much about it until its release on March 18, but I think it’s safe to say I am officially a writer now. Hope you will all check out my original story when it launches and continue to forgive me for the lack of commas and other improper things in my writing. It is a good thing I will have two editors correcting my stuff. Now to write or I will never finish this arch that just keeps growing. Don’t forget to leave me your feedback and comments, they really do wonders for my writing.


End file.
